This invention relates to a puzzle. In its preferred embodiment, this invention relates to a magnetic wheel puzzle wherein a plurality of magnetic wheels are rotated about a common axis relative to each other until the symbols on the peripheral edges of the magnetic wheels align themselves to form a solution to the puzzle.
Puzzles comprising puzzle elements which are rotatable relative to each other are known in the art. The puzzle sold under the trade name RUBIK'S CUBE includes puzzle elements which form planes of a cube. The planes are rotatable relative to each other and a solution is reached when all of the puzzle elements on each of the planes is of the same color.
The present invention represents a departure from Rubik's Cube in that the individual puzzle elements are aligned along a common axis with a peripheral edge exposed outward. Each of the individual puzzle elements has a plurality of symbols on its peripheral edge. The puzzle elements are rotatable relative to each other about their common axis, and a solution is reached when all of the symbols are properly aligned.